jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Parasaurolophus
|game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park (arcade game) Jurassic Park: Trespasser Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: The Game |comic = |adventures = |toy = The Lost World Series 1 |card = |theme park = }} Parasaurolophus was a Hadrosaurid (duck-billed) dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period, approximately 76 to 73 million years ago. It is a famous dinosaur, known for its long, tube-like crest which was believed to be used as a communicative feature. The Parasaurolophus inhabited both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They were the only hadrosaurs present on Isla Nublar. More real-life information: . Jurassic Park Franchise Parasaurolophus has appeared in all three films, as well as the second novel by Michael Crichton. All three appearances however have all been nothing but short cameos. In the first movie they were seen from a distance drinking from a lake. In The Lost World, they were briefly seen on the game trail, and in Jurassic Park III they were briefly seen grazing beside the river leading from the aviary. Novel canon In the Lost World novel a Parasaurolophus herd lives near the river close to a Apatosaurus herd. The large Apatosaurs give protection, whereas the smaller and weaker Parasaurolophus have better eyes and can warn the dinosaurs for predators. Richard Levine studies the creatures from the High Hide. When he imitates their strange calls the herd walks in goose step to the forest to urinate and defecate. Procompsognathus eats their feces. Film canon On the Isla Nublar facility, a Parasaurolophus herd roamed along with Brachiosaurus. They probably kept by water, drinking it, and eating the long grass that grew around lakes and rivers. The Brachio-Parasaur exhibit was very close to the main helicopter pad, and was thus one of the first dinosaurs to be seen by Alan Grant and the others upon arriving to Jurassic Park. It is not known however if the animal was featured on the Safari Tour ridden by Grant and the others, as they had to turn around after the Triceratops exhibit. Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right Parasaurolophus (or Parasaurus, as in the game) has an expanded role from it's movie glimpse in on Isla Nublar in Jurassic Park: The Game. They first appear in the scenario The Parasaur Enclosure. Dr. Laura Sorkin wants to add Lysine to their water supply so they will survive the Lysine contingency in her absence. To reach their drinking water creatures have to go out of their paddock. The player should lure the herd of Parasaurolophus out of their pen, using various Parasaurolophus calls. In the scenario Water Treatment, Sorkin's lab is attacked by raptors, they kill one Parasaur. Later the Tyrannosaurus rex kills another Parasaur. It is unknown what happened to the two remaining animals. File:Parasaur1.png|Parasaurolophus Paddock File:Parasaur2.png|the watchmen File:Parasaur3.png File:Parasaur4.png File:Parasaur5.png File:Parasaur6.png|Amourous Parasaur File:Parasaur7.png|Hungry Parasaurs File:Parasaur8.png|"go forth and multiply" File:Parasaur9.png|Watchmen File:Parasaur10.png On Isla Sorna, Parasaurolophus, like the rest of the dinosaurs, roamed freely. During Roland Tembo's hunting expedition, while chasing animals on a game trail, Dieter Stark's group first catch was a Parasaurolophus. However, Tembo initially mistook it for a Corythosaurus, which had a rounder crest opposed to the Parasaur's long, tapering crest. This may be due to the fact that the pages of Roland's field guide were blowing in the wind, so he may have been unable to catch anymore than a glimpse of the Corythosaur's page. A Parasaurolophus corpse can also be seen in the T. rex nest. Jurassic Park III When the plane crashes on Isla Sorna, the team finds a T. rex feeding on a Parasaurolophus. Then, the Spinosaurus arrives and the fight begins. In the original script, however, it was a Sauropod that the T. rex was feeding on, not a Parasaurolophus. The Parasaurolophus herd seen in the third installment of the series were seen herding with Corythosaurus. They are also see in the far distance (in the right hand side) when the group passes by the the valley of herbivores in the boat. Like most dinosaurs, the Paralophosaurs are more brightly colored in JP3 as in previous films. The animals depicted in TLW were a more tan/brown color, the ones in JP3 were green. Some fans have tried to explain this difference by assuming that the brown animals were females and the colored males. Video games *A male Parasaurolophus is encountered in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game. *''Parasaurolophus'' was originally going to appear in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park console game, but was cut; apparently the files for Parasaurolophus was lost. The Prey Gallery jokingly stated that it 'was eaten by a vicious pack of 3D Raptors before it could make it safely into the game'. *''Parasauralophus'' is nr. 084 of the Herbivore Twos that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *It was planned to appear in Jurassic Park: Survival. *''Parasaurolophus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Trespasser Parasaurolophus appears in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. It is first encountered in the Jungle Road level near Cathy's Beach. It later seen again in the Industrial Jungle, wandering dangerously close to a Tyrannosaur. Unlike its film version, this Para is yellow/orange with black spots. It doesn't live in herds, in both areas only a single Para is located. The creature is easily frightened by Anne. Operation Genesis Parasaurolophus is a 3 star Large Herbivore in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis and are shown as those from The Lost World. They come from the same dig site as Acrocanthosaurus and Torosaurus. They can be paired with Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, or Ouranosaurus. They are favoured prey for Acrocanthosaurus. ''They make a soothing, resonant noise. They also closely resemble the Parasaurs from The Lost World film. Trading cards File:Jkkjkkklklllll;;$..jpg File:ParasaurHadrosaurCard.jpg|''Parasaurolophus Collector Card. Erroneously listed as "Hadrosaurus". File:ParasaurolophusToppsComics.jpg|''Parasaurolophus'' from Topps Jurassic Park comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Theme parks On the Jurassic Park: River Adventure in the Islands of Adventure, a male Parasaurolophus knocks your vehicle off track from entering Hadrosaur Cove and into the Velociraptor containment area. Category:Jurassic Park (film) dinosaurs Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:Hadrosaurs